


Halloween Oneshot

by cornerstoned21



Category: The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstoned21/pseuds/cornerstoned21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys dress up for a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Oneshot

Miles knocked on the door again. “Alex, darling, are you almost ready yet?”

 

There was a slight commotion behind the door and then the sound of something being knocked over.

 

“Bugger!” Alex swore to himself.

 

Miles smiled fondly at the sound. “Love, if you aren't ready in the next five minutes I'm leaving without you,” he threatened, walking back to the sitting room to wait for his lover. He sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels on the telly. There wasn't really anything on so he settled for a rerun of Doctor Who. The late night the night before started to catch up with him and Miles found himself starting to fall asleep on the couch as he waited.

 

“TA DA!” a voice announced loudly, startling Miles back into consciousness.

 

“The fuck are you supposed to be?” Miles asked incredulously, looking at Alex in confusion. His lover was dressed in loose jeans, a white tee shirt, and a black leather jacket that Miles recognized as being one of his. Alex's hair, which he'd been allowing to grow out slightly, was slicked back into a quiff. It was a different look for Alex, but Miles had to admit he pulled it off surprisingly well.

 

“Brando?” Alex replied, deflating slightly when Miles didn't immediately get the reference. “Hey, STELLAAAAAAA!” he bellowed, making Miles jump.

 

“Uhhhhh...” he stalled. Alex sighed once more.

 

“I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse,” he tried again. This time Miles got the connection.

 

“Oh! The guy from the Godfather. I didn't know you had such a thing for Brando,” he added with a wink at Alex. Alex just smirked.

 

“He's hot! Or he was when he was younger anyways,” he said defensively when Miles began to sputter, picturing Alex swooning over an older man with refined gray hair. “What are you supposed to be anyways?” he asked abruptly, looking Miles up and down.

 

“I haven't changed yet you wanker,” Miles said with a laugh, getting up from the couch.

 

Alex pouted. “I thought we were leaving in five minutes so you had to be dressed already.”

 

Miles walked past Alex to get to the bedroom, stopping to absently brush a kiss on Alex's cheek as he did.

 

“You should have known I was lying, love. I would never leave without you. I just wanted you to move that skinny arse.”

 

Alex pretended to sulk as Miles went into the bedroom to get his costume for the party ready. It was a simple outfit; much like Alex he hadn't really wanted to spend the money on an elaborate costume this year. It wasn't a matter of finances, their latest projects had both done quite well actually, but they didn't think it worth the money really. Alex would rather spend the money on fags and alcohol, and Miles just didn't see the point.

 

He'd fashioned his costume by shopping the flea markets and second hand clothing stores. Alex had refused to go with him, stating that he was “too cool” for those kinds of places, so Miles had gone alone. Hence the reason they had kept their costumes a surprise from each other.

 

Miles put on the pants and shirt quickly and with just one glance in the mirror to make sure they were straight he went to join Alex in the living room.

 

Alex immediately scoffed when he saw Miles's costume.

 

“A convict? Really?”

 

Miles shrugged, skin tinging pink as he remembered the reason he'd chosen the costume in the first place.

 

“Do you remember that article the Sun published on us when we first came out?” he asked Alex. Alex nodded, his open face clouding over as he remembered the article in question. It was blatantly homophobic, and suggested maliciously that Miles must have seduced the king of rock n' roll and turned him gay. Alex had gone on a bender after that one, getting into numerous fights and antagonizing the press for weeks out of anger.

 

“Well Matt suggested I should go as a convict since I had, as they put it, 'stolen your heart.' He thought it'd be funny if I turned it around on them,” Miles explained. Now that he was sober and Matt wasn't standing next to him laughing, Miles found the idea less humorous than before. He suddenly found it hard to meet Alex's eyes, though he heard the other lad rise from the couch and come to stand in front of him.

 

“They were right about one thing,” Alex said huskily, standing so close to Miles that he could feel the other's breath on his face. Miles looked up to see Alex's piercing stare fixed on him.

 

“You did steal my heart.” He leaned in and kissed Miles firmly on the lips. When he pulled away Miles had to fight not to lean into the kiss.

 

“Besides, you look sexy in that jumpsuit,” Alex added with a smirk as he grabbed Miles by the hand and lead him towards the bedroom.

 

"Al, we're going to be late for the party," Miles protested halfheartedly, but any protest he had was shut down when Alex pulled him in for a searing kiss.

 

"Fok the party," he said when they broke apart for air. Miles shivered with anticipation as he was once more lead towards their bedroom.

  
When they finally made it to the party Miles was sporting a bright red hickey on his neck that was only partly hidden by the height of his collar, and Alex kept pulling the collar down to expose it with a smirk.

 

In the end Miles couldn't bring himself to care; it was still the best Halloween ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've given up on titles.
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](http://canon-to-me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
